


Convince Me

by spittingfeathers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, and a queen, sansa is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spittingfeathers/pseuds/spittingfeathers
Summary: Sansa is determined to convince Stannis that Christmas is the best holiday of the year, yet for Stannis, something ALWAYS goes wrong. (Set in the 'In Need' AU)





	Convince Me

Stannis sat on the edge of the bed, sweating and cursing and desperately trying to restrain his desire to thrust into his fiancé’s mouth. This ‘Christmas gift’ was dancing perilously close to being a ‘Christmas curse’ as she teased him to the point of breaking. If he didn’t come soon—

“AH—Sansa!”

“Come on Stannis — use your words.” She said smugly as she pulled back, gripping his cock tightly in her fist. “You said it was a waste of time.” Sansa hummed, the tip of her tongue teasing the slit of his cock. “That it was false and over the top.” He looked down at her and groaned in frustration when she pulled back. “Christmas happens to be my favourite holiday.”

Stannis cursed his big mouth. “I said—ugh—Christmas is too commercialised.”

“Which is why I’m giving you a blow-job and not something bought from a shop…” Sansa blew gently on his cock making him gasp. “Don’t you like your present?”

“Sansa _please_!”

His fiancé grinned. She moved slowly with soft gentle kisses and little licks that increased his need yet refused to help him over the edge. His big mouth had revealed his dislike of the season and the idea of wasting money on presents that weren’t useful. Sansa’s suggestion that they gift each other orgasms for Christmas was possibly one of the better ideas he’d heard; yet this game, one she was intent on playing, meant that the more he spoke the more pleasurable she would make it for him. So far it had been nothing but torture. He didn’t want to talk about Christmas, or why he disliked the holiday. He wanted to talk about how delicious her mouth was, how good she looked on her knees, how he wanted to lift her up to sit on his face and taste how ready she was for him—

“HELLO? ANYONE HOME?”

Robert’s voice from the front door made his heart skip a beat. He looked down at Sansa who looked utterly delicious with his cock in her mouth. Stannis felt a wave of bitterness rise up in him as she sat back on her heels. Of course. Every year something _always_ went wrong. Flights being cancelled, burning the dinner and then being made to sit between Cersei and Tyrion at the table while they drank and sniped at each other. Though on a scale of not bad to terrible this was right at the top. He was getting the most perfectly torturous blowjob from the most gorgeous woman in all of Westeros, who had agreed just a few days ago to be his wife, when who should decide to let himself into Stannis’ flat? Robert. Of course, it was him. Renly would have called first, but not his elder brother, and of course Robert would have found the key he’d swore he’d lost…

Stannis got to his feet and with a low curse as Sansa _helped_ him back into his trousers, giving him a look full of promise that he desperately wanted to investigate further. Yet, Robert was now stumbling through the flat looking for him, and he’d certainly get an eye-full if he spotted Sansa — naked as her name day and covered in love bites. Gorgeous. Fuckable. Utterly tempting…he’d be right back.

“Stay here,” Stannis muttered and went to direct his elder brother toward the door.

*****

 Sansa, already feeling quite wound up from the attention she’d given Stannis, was truly out of patience when five minutes later her Fiancé had still not returned. In fact, she could _still_ hear Robert going on in the other room. Sansa sighed with an exasperated fondness. For all his bluster, Stannis did care for his brothers and though it was always with an expression that spoke of years of suffering, would do anything for them — even put off some rather delightful games.

_Never send a man to do a woman’s job, Sansa._

Sansa picked out one of Stannis’ striped blue shirts from the wardrobe and slipped it on. She turned up the cuffs and loosened the top two buttons. In the mirror she made sure that her hair was artfully tousled, pinched her cheeks, bit her lips and stretched, testing how far she could reach before she revealed the goods. 

_Ok. Nothing higher than my head._

Sansa smirked. If Stannis didn’t have a heart attack, Robert surely would.

*****

Robert had joked and asked him questions and then he had started crying and Stannis hadn’t quite known what to do. It was clear he’d been day-drinking again. Only acceptable now because it was Christmas and apparently ‘normal’ instead of a problem. 

Stannis was the awkward duck of the family, barely capable of handling his own emotions, let alone those of others. Aside from Sansa, to whom he seemed capable of anything, giving comfort didn’t come naturally to him. He was capable of revenge, a cold reply or scathing comment, but warm, affectionate comfort to a tearful _Robert_? Who was now apologising for the way he acted when they were younger — telling an eight-year-old Stannis, Santa was outside before locking the door and refusing to let him in when it was dark and snowing outside. Making him uncomfortable with crude suggestions and stories from the time he’d suggested Stannis join him and his flavour of the week in bed…

Stannis cast his gaze quickly to the window. No, the apocalypse had not come - not a single White Walker or Dragon in sight. The therapy was clearly doing something.

“There, there.” Stannis patted Robert’s back his brother cried on his shoulder. Luckily, Stannis was quite good at distracting Robert, so where comfort failed, work would prevail. Talking figures would likely get Robert out of the house faster in any case and he was eager to get back to Sansa. They were almost at the door again, he had called down to the reception to get a driver to take Robert home when Sansa emerged from the bedroom.

“Stannis?”

For the second time that night, Stannis’ heart skipped a beat. 

Sansa stepped out into the hallway wearing one of his shirts that stopped mid-thigh and was undone enough to show just how _enthusiastically_ he had marked her earlier. 

He might have been able to enjoy the sight thoroughly but _Robert_ was here — Stannis turned sharply to his brother who was eyeing Sansa with wide eyes and jaw practically on the floor. It was as though he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. Then Sansa looked at him too and _smiled_. 

_Fucking_ **_smiled_ ** _._

“Robert! It’s been so long!” She said and walked quickly over to hug him, the shirt rising higher and higher as she wrapped her arms around Robert, allowing Stannis to see the soft curves of her arse. It was brief, and only visible to him, luckily so, for he already wanted to tear her from Robert’s stunned grip. 

“How are you?” Sansa asked, somehow managing to keep Robert’s gaze on her face as she pulled back. “We’ve been meaning to call actually but it’s all been very busy — as you can see we weren’t expecting company!” she laughed and gestured to the shirt she wore.

“I’m well, Sansa,” Robert replied dazedly as his gaze slipped to the love bites along her neck and collarbone. Stannis noted how quickly his gaze flicked to Stannis and back.

_Yes, I did that. Yes, she’s mine. Stop gawping and get out so I can get back to fucking her…_

Stannis was still trying to muster up enough brain cells to reply when she stepped over to him and put her arm around his waist while her left hand moved to rest on his chest. “That’s wonderful! You’ll be coming to dinner, won’t you?”

“Dinner?” Robert repeated, staring at the ring on Sansa’s hand.

“Of course — is next week ok for you?” she smiled, proceeding to rattle off a list of names, dates and times that would have made even the most coherent person loose track of all that she said. There was something about a dinner. Renly. A secret. Giggles. And then she was calling down to reception — he’d just done that — but Robert was smiling and laughing and all traces of tears were gone and he was leaving, waving at Stannis and winking and giving him a thumbs up over Sansa’s shoulder. 

“But you mustn’t say anything, Robert — it’s a secret remember! Though we’re glad you’re the first one to know!”

Robert beamed at them both. “Oh I won’t tell a soul — you can count on me — see you next week!”

And then he was gone, and the door locked once more.

Sansa turned to him with a satisfied smirk. “You’re _welcome_ , darling. Whenever you’re ready, feel free to praise me.” She preened, tucking Robert’s key into the top pocket of his shirt. 

He was stunned. “ _Praise_ you? Although we have the spare key, you are aware that my brother cannot keep a secret to save his life.”

Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose. “Exactly.”

And now, confused. “What?” 

“I’m sure you’ve heard of killing two birds with one stone, love? The first is that I got Robert out of the flat — a lot quicker than you did might I add — and secondly because Robert cannot keep a secret to save his life he will tell everyone we’re engaged _for_ us. I know you’ve been worrying about it — and he seemed thrilled, don’t you think?”

Well, she wasn’t _wrong_.

“Now I’ve had quite enough chit-chat. I think it’s time we picked up where we left off, hm?” Sansa tucked a finger in one of his belt loops and tugged him back toward the bedroom. “Let’s make this a Christmas you’ll actually enjoy…”

As they lay in bed together, Sansa’s head pillowed on his chest as she admired her ring and his arm around her shoulders so he could run his fingers through her long hair, he smirked. “You’ve set a high bar for next year, Sansa.”

She looked up at him with surprise. “Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind.”

“If you could stand to convince me further, I do believe Christmas will soon become my favourite holiday,” he said, his arm trailing down her side to draw tantalising circles on her hip with the tips of his fingers.

Sansa laughed and did her best, and by morning he was _thoroughly_ convinced.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks for Tommy being the inspiration on this one and helping me get through to finishing this - it was a close one - and Happy Holidays to everyone on the Stansa Ship! I hope the New Year has good things in store for you all :)


End file.
